Trackmania - Vanalkercut's Part 3
Trackmania - Vanalkercut's Part 3 is the third part of Trackmania - Vanalkercut's. Part 3 is the first one made entirely in YouTube Editor, although production started in Windows Movie Maker like the two previous parts. Tracks * WhiteRallyA3 ** TmForever 2012-08-31 20-05-03-46 * Vlal ** TmForever 2012-08-31 20-22-01-40 * StadiumA01-Upping Blocks ×2 ** TmForever 2012-09-03 18-32-03-56 ("Upping Blocks" cut) ** TmForever 2012-09-03 18-33-35-84 (Finish behind start cut) * Yurkburg ** TmForever 2012-09-06 20-08-49-92 * 97 ** TmForever 2012-09-06 20-11-28-70 * 97NOW ** TmForever 2012-09-06 20-14-50-79 * IslandA02-Red Night ** TmForever 2012-10-20 19-23-15-40 * Rally-A01-Cave In! ** TmForever 2012-11-07 19-08-20-93 * Mountain by Vanalker (33.34) ** TmForever 2012-11-23 21-41-56-57 The time for the cut is only available if ever shown in the clip. Project file :Main article: Trackmania - Vanalkercut's Part 3/Project file YouTube description thumb You can now check my own tracks for Vanalkercuts! The link is xx The long awaited Vanalkercut's Part 3 is finally here! I'm sorry, but I like to use any song I'd like to use, such as this song. Some don't like this song. Because YouTube Editor is my only option, I take music from there. GO DOWN IN DESCRIPTION. THERE'S MORE STUFF THERE: Some notes: * At the end of the first Vanalkercut clip of StadiumA01-Upping Blocks, you can see what medals I got. The possible thing is that I got the last medal (get this by beating your own time by not improving it that time, but later) on all tracks but Bernish Snow. Some tracks that were possible have more scenes that shows me failing at doing it because of trees or other objects that block my way. The lucky scene (the scene where I can do it to the finish) will be used. * Mountain by Vanalker could not be recorded by normal camera as I was too late to record it. * The boxes saying the name of the track and someone that did it can also have issues. When some sort of track ends and next track begins, the box may change too late. Don't worry; that track and that track will keep their unique name. More old tracks join the Vanalkercut's group. Newer tracks also join the Vanalkercut's group. There are a few more tracks with Vanalkercut's, like F4 Lama, Unnamed76766666 and Island-A01-Tunnel Airport, but I cannot do them now because of the following reasons: 1. In F4 Lama, you need to get down to the road in the beginning of the track. Since I have tried to do that over eleven times, it can be said that it's impossible for me to get over. 2. In Unnamed76766666, the point for the Vanalkercut is that you can skip most of it, and skip the tunnel too. But when I tried to save a MediaTracker video with the Vanalkercut, the computer it was lost or broken and then removed the access to it (all frames were gone and the video didn't start up). I had to remove it. 3. Island-A01-Tunnel Airport's Vanalkercut is already finished but I didn't upload it. It took long time to get over to the road I wanted to get to. Not the best way to get all four medals, because I didn't. As soon as possible I will include a link to it where "BONUS!" is... I hope I will release F4 Lama when I can, this track needs the formel1 mod! YouTube text VIEWERS RATINGS LIKES 0 DISLIKES 0 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 BONUS! Part 4 Part 5 WhiteRallyA3 --- Vanalker This is probably easy, eh? You always don't know you can get hurt... Vlal --- Vanalker Goodbye Walter Wolf GP! I was supposed to jump... A HOLE! StadiumA01-Upping Blocks --- Vanalker Upping Blocks? I don't understand... Now I understand... Damn, beat him! Yurkburg --- Vanalker Back to 1976... I'm tired to comment now... 97 --- Vanalker 97NOW --- Vanalker Island-A02-Red Night --- Vanalker Rally-A01-Cave In! --- Vanalker Mountain by Vanalker --- Vanalker Script What you have waited for... VANALKERCUT'S PART 3! 3! 2! 1! GO!